Monster's, King's and Warlock's
by jessica.k.peck.9
Summary: Merlin has run away from Camelot after revealing his magic to Arthur in not the best circumstances. But without his protection, Camelot is in danger of falling. Will Arthur and the Knights be able to find their friend before it's too late? And will Merlin WANT to come home after Arthur's treatment of him? Continuation of my one-shot Merlin's Bad Day. Some MILD swearing.
1. Traveling by magic

**Hi everyone! It's here! **

**If you're a newbie please read my one-shot "Merlin's Bad Day" before this! It'll make more sense! Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed down through the canopy of leaves. The green turned yellow by the rays that filtered through their broad surfaces. The light fell on branches, trucks, grass and dirt. A deer stood lazily near the edge of a clearing. Nibbling it's way through the long grass and low bushes. Odd specks of white and yellow littered the clearing, the little flowers completing the scene of peace and tranquility.

That is, until, a gale force wind whipped through the clearing - battering down the grass, scaring away the deer and temporarily obliterating the sun as a great cloud of dust filled the spaces between the leaves.

When the wind died down, a man was standing in the middle of the clearing. He stood there for a second before saying to himself, "Where the hell am I now?"

He bit his lip nervously. He really should have revised that spell first. He had been doing this for hours.

When he had used it the first time - getting away from Camelot - he hadn't bothered with his destination. He quite happily dropped where he ended up, made a quick magical fire and fell asleep by it.

Now, however, he was getting desperate. Every time he worked the spell, he came to a place he didn't want to be! Such as this clearing - he had no use for it. There was no civilisation nearby and no way to _get_ to civilisation nearby.

"If only there was a road, I could follow a road. Then it would be easy to get somewhere. This traveling by magic thing is just crap!" He shouted. He began to walk into the woods, then stopped and kicked a tree in frustration. "I want a horse!"

Sighing, he slumped against the tree he had kicked and slid to the ground. Sitting with his back against it, he opened his pack. Inside there was food, clothes, a spell book and a dragon pendant. He took out the food and began nibbling at a biscuit. He needed to think of a plan.

He couldn't go back to Camelot, he would be killed. Best not go to Ealdor, they might go there looking for him. He stopped nibbling. What if they went to Ealdor? He had to warn his Mam!

Merlin jumped up in fear. This time the spell _had _to work! He drew in a breath and reached for his magic, willing it to fill him.

"Níedfaru mec oþ Ealdor!"

The wind - the dust - the usual - and it stopped. Merlin glared at his surroundings before relaxing.

"Finally!" He was standing on the outskirts of Ealdor.

Stomping towards the village, his thoughts wandered to Camelot and what must be happening there. "I suppose his Royal Pratness is readying a search for me. Or not. His _Highness... _high... highn-ass," He nodded in approval at the new name, "His Highn-ass would probably still be in his bed, I wonder who tried to get him up this morning? George, maybe. Hope so. He can put up with brass jokes for the rest of his life,"

Merlin stopped talking as he passed the first hut. A smile broke out on his face as he saw his old home again. He nodded greetings to the people he recognised. They smiled and nodded back. They all remembered him. Hunith's son was strange but likeable.

Merlin was happy to be back but knew he wouldn't be here long. His best bet was to make sure his Mother knew he was safe then head to the mountains.

He stood outside his old home, gazing at the gate and suddenly nervous. Did he really want to face his Mam right now? He bit his lip, no he didn't. Sighing in exasperation, Merlin forced himself up the front path and walked into the hut.

* * *

Arthur blamed himself. He shouldn't have set the guards on Merlin. Now, he probably thought that Arthur hated him. But he didn't. Gaius had explained everything last night. After Merlin had disappeared and Arthur told him that he wasn't going to kill Merlin, that is. Once he knew, Gaius was happy to talk.

Something told him, though, that Gaius would have defended Merlin all the way to the pyre in different circumstances.

Arthur was sitting at his desk, trying to read through reports while tuning out George's prattle. He was joking about brass again.

"George!" Arthur restrained himself from throwing something, "Will you... just... get out!"

George did, after a lot of bowing and "Sire"'s. Taking the laundry basket and stepping out of the room. Arthur visibly sagged into his chair and covered his face with his hands. He groaned loudly and wished Merlin was there.

"I swear, if I have to deal with brass jokes for the rest of my life I'll... Oh - I don't know!" He threw up his arms in defeat and stared up at the ceiling.

He had sent out extra patrols with instructions to look out for the gangly raven-headed idiot. But he couldn't help thinking that it wasn't enough. _He _needed to get out there and look for him but he couldn't live Camelot - he was the King.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought his eyes down from the ceiling. It was Gwen.

She stood in front of him, her hands claspsed in the front and her hair falling down her back.

Arthur smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You need to look for him, Arthur," Gwen knew exactly what was bothering him.

"Do you think you can deal with the council and everything while I'm gone?" Arthur was almost pleading.

"Of course," Gwen smile grew as she watched him sigh in relief and jump up. "I'll call George back to pack -"

"No!" Arthur stopped her quickly, "Just... _anyone _but George,"

* * *

Gwaine was - to say the least - annoyed at Arthur for scaring away Merlin. All those pranks he could have made... Gwaine shook his head in disappointment.

Of course, they could still find him. But something told him it was going to be tricky finding a warlock that didn't want to be found. If they _were _going to find the lanky servant they needn't to head out soon.

So, it was a relief when the Page came running down to the training area to find himself, Leon, Percival and Elyan to join Arthur on a quest.

They all dropped everything immediately and half-walked, half-ran up to the castle.

* * *

Merlin thought the reunion with his Mam could have gone better. But he supposed the news that he was being hunted by Camelot Knights wasn't the best conversation starter.

She had shouted, cried, pleaded, then gave up. Plonking a bowl of soup in front of him and saying simply, "What am I going to do with you?"

Merlin shrugged and then gave his signature grin, "I just wish you could have seen his face. It was just hilarious!"

Hunith rolled her eyes. "You _are _useless, dear,"

But it wasn't long before she was laughing too.

* * *

**AN: This actually took longer to post then I would have liked! Sorry about that! :/ **

**So what do you think of the first chapter? **

**Please review! **

**Old English spell should mean: "Take me to Ealdor!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	2. Ealdor

"We should go to Ealdor first,"

"Aye, Princess. He'll want to go see his Mam, won't he?"

Arthur turned round from the back of his horse just in time to see Gwaine roll his eyes. "Yes, he would,"

"It's _Merlin,_ he wouldn't endanger his village if he thought he was being chased,"

"It_ is_ Merlin," Leon piped up, "So, he would go home to warn his Mam that she was in danger,"

That shut Gwaine up - for a total of two seconds. "Aye, I see what you mean. _But_ when we get there - he'll be gone! You can just do that cool... wind... thing and be gone! Disappeared!"

Arthur was grinding his teeth, he spoke through them stiffly, "Gwaine... if he does go... we could always make sure his Mam knows that we don't want his head,"

"_Oh," _He drew the word out dramatically, "That's your plan!"

"Yes," Arthur answered curtly.

"I'm worried for Merlin," Percival said.

"How so?" Elyan ducked a low branch from his horse.

Percival fell quiet, thinking.

"There's no need to be worried," Gwaine began, "I mean he's a -"

_Snap!_

_"Argh!"_

Gwaine had _not _ducked the branch from his horse.

The Knights and King stopped their steeds and looked back at him. He was sprawled over the back-end of his horse's rear. Wind milling his arm's and trying desperately to sit back up. And failing.

_Thump!_

He hit the ground and groaned. The other men laughed at him. Their laughter filling the loosely packed trees around them. Gwaine looked up and glared. Arthur was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Eventually, Percival saw it in his heart to get off his horse and help Gwaine up. The man dusted off the mud from his cloak - only to rub more dirt in. They laughed harder and it wasn't long before Gwaine was joining in. They laughed until their sides threatened to split.

At last they calmed down and continued down the road. Gwaine was back on his horse after attempting twice to climb on through the chuckles.

Once they had sobered up considerably, with a few quick grins between them, Percival spoke again, "I meant, that I was worried about him being worried,"

The last of the grins disappeared.

"He's the type to be worried about everyone else being effected by this," Percival continued. "I just wish we can find him before he isolates himself from everyone,"

"We will," Arthur tone was convicted, confident. The Knights didn't doubt that he would go to the ends of the earth to find his friend.

* * *

Merlin was enjoying the time with his Mother. Even if he kept mentioning that he needed to go, she wouldn't let him. But he liked sitting with her, talking, helping outside in the fields for a couple of hours before bed last night. Breakfast at the table was so much like every other time he was reluctant to leave.

Before he knew it the sun was setting on the second day in Ealdor. He sat on a log, watching it go down and sipping some village ale. It was weak and watery but nice enough.

"I really need to go tomorrow," he said to himself. But he really didn't want to. This was home. _Camelot _was his home. Now he didn't have them both. "Ale's going to my head," Merlin blinked rapidly.

"You should go easy on it then,"

Merlin jumped and span around. "Mam!"

Hunith was standing just to the left of him. Looking down at her son with a look of sadness and worry. She sat down next to him when he gestured. "Merlin, I... I mean, I -"

"It's okay, Mam," Merlin cut over her, "I'll be okay,"

Hunith smiled shakily at him then pulled him into a hug - smashing his face into her shoulder. "Ow,"

"Oh, sorry!" Hunith pulled away and wiped her face hurriedly. "Just be careful when you go tomorrow, alright?"

"Mam," Merlin put a hand on her shoulder then around them, pulling her close. "I promise, it'll be okay,"

* * *

Arthur was at his wits end. Gwaine was driving him mad. He was still annoyed at him for scaring away Merlin - which was understandable but now it was just getting ridiculous.

"Gwaine! If you do that again, I'll -"

"What, Princess?"

Arthur struggled with an insult, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. finally he gave up and snapped his jaw shut. Turning away he made it to his horse before being wacked on the head with another rock. "Right! That's it!"

He span around and charged at him. Gwaine smiled, bouncing a stone in one hand and holding an apple in the other.

Arthur knocked him to the ground and they each landed blows. Punching, kicking, shouting. They rolled about in the dirt, hitting each other until they started to laugh at the situation.

They laughed until their sides hurt, rolling away from each other. Leon, Elyan and Percival looked on, a bit put out.

They finally made it to their feet and stood near each other.

"Who knew? That Merlin would affect us so much?" Gwaine managed to heave out through the chuckles.

"Yeah," Arthur gave him another light punch to the arm, "Stop being like this. I blame myself for the way I treated him. You don't need to hit me with rocks,"

"Ah, alright then Princess,"

The other Knights looked relieved at this.

But the peace didn't last long as Gwaine began to talk about tavern brawls he's been in with men that had more strength in their fists than the Princess himself. Arthur promptly told him to "Shut up," but of course Gwaine - being Gwaine - was less inclined to do so.

They had only been traveling for two days - they were almost at Ealdor. Just another couple of hours and they would be there. Hopefully, in one piece.

* * *

Merlin woke up to a bowl of porridge hovering over his face. His mother's kind one behind the bowl. Sitting up quickly, he took the bowl. Thanking her, he started to pick at it. His insides too nervous.

He really should have left yesterday. By now, anyone looking for him wouldn't be too far from here. Picking up the pace, he shoveled down the porridge and got up to clean the bowl. His mother, who had just left the hut, walked back in then and shook her head at her son.

He was always trying to help her. Taking the bowl from him she told him to go get ready to leave. "I'll pack you some food, you just concentrate on getting dressed and deciding on where you're going,"

Merlin nodded and turned to his pack. Taking out a set of clothes he disappeared behind the screen and changed. He listened to his Mam busting about, gathering food, while he changed.

He was sure Arthur wouldn't hurt her. His village wasn't in danger _really. _Right?

Who knew what will happen if any Camelot Knights came who weren't one of his close mates. Or _used to be _one of his best mates. Gwaine would accept it, he was sure. Percival would aswell. Then there was Leon and Elyan, he wasn't sure about them. Arthur - by his expression - wouldn't accept him. He's been betrayed by magic too many times to trust Merlin now. If only -

"Merlin! What are you doing back there?"

Merlin jumped back into the screen and managed to knock it over. It landed with a _bang _and he was left standing there dressed in trousers and holding a shirt. Hunith laughed.

"It's been nice having you home, Merlin,"

Merlin laughed with her and pulled the shirt over his head. He flicked his wrist so the screen rightened itself. Stepping out, he tied a neckerchief around his throat - blue on red. Then reached for the bundle of food his Mam held out.

* * *

"Finally!"

Arthur and the Knights looked down on the village of Ealdor. It was nestled in a valley, the little huts surrounded by crop fields and forest.

The sun wasn't at midday yet. They had made good time.

Arthur smiled at the sight. This was where he found Gwen again. He signaled for the Knights to carry down the road but remained there himself for a minute. Gwaine refused his order as usual and stayed with him. Arthur braced himself for more anecdotes but none came.

He turned to see Gwaine staring down at the village, a look of concern on his features. "Do you think he's still down there?"

Arthur considered the question for a second before saying, "Maybe, he might..."

But he trailed off as he spotted the cloud of dust forming in a whirlwind. It was just at the edge of the forest.

Gwaine sighed, "And there he goes,"

Arthur growled, "Bloody hell,"

"At least we know he passed through here,"

* * *

**AN: :O ... I love you guys... **

**We have 42 follows from just ONE chapter. (Ok... MBD did have 31 but still!) We've gone into 300 views in just ONE chapter (People going back and forth from MBD and this one but still!). There has been 15 reviews for just ONE chapter.**

**If anyone has read my other stories you would have seen that this is a unique event for my writing! **

**I LOVE IT! Please keep the reviews coming! It's makes my day a _whole_ lot happier while I'm revising for Exams! :D **

**Thank you so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! **


	3. Bandits

There was a dull and steady _thud thud thud _as Merlin's boots impacted with the hard ground. His pack bounced on his back and one arm swung as he walked. The other hand held onto one of his pack's straps on his shoulder. He hefted it up to a more comfortable position as he walked.

It's been a week since he set out. He had to stop using the transportation spell since he no-longer had any idea where he was. He could be a thousand miles rom Camelot or just one. The latter scared him a bit but he was sure that he has never seen this road before. He should know - the hunting trips took them everywhere.

Merlin wondered what Arthur and the Knights were doing now.

"They're probably in the tavern," He glanced up at the darkening sky. The sun disappearing behind the horizon. "Gwaine will be drinking himself to oblivion and..." he trailed off. He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

Ever since he left Ealdor there had been this nagging feeling in his magic like he was missing something. He shrugged it off constantly but it kept coming back. It must be his "Destiny" calling him.

"Well, to hell with Destiny!" He shouted at the indigo sky.

He _humph-_ed and looked about. He needed to find somewhere to camp down for the night.

He spotted a good place further down the road. There was a stream nearby and it was sheltered by the surrounding trees. He dumped his pack down and let his eyes flash gold.

All around him dry sticks lifted into the air and flew towards him. Landing in a reasonable fire-type heap in front of him.

"How did I last that long as Arthur's servant if I didn't even use magic?" Merlin thought for a moment then, "Didn't last _too_ long, though, did I?"

He whispered a word and his eyes flashed again. Fire leaped from the sticks and reached for the spaces between the leaves above him. He sat down slowly and looked into it's depths. There was an odd beauty to them, like dancers on water.

He shook his head. "Being by myself isn't good for me. Give me another week and I'll be running around in nothing but underwear and socks," His lip quirked at the image. He hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

Arthur groaned as he sat down. The fire was lit - _finally_. Not that he had done anything to help. The other Knights were used to making fires and cooking but the King - not so much. The wood had been damp from the earlier rain and it took them forever to light it. Arthur even found himself wishing Merlin was here at some point.

They hadn't brought George with them for obvious reasons. No manservant means the Knights have to do everything. Arthur wasn't complaining but... okay, perhaps' he was complaining.

"I'm sure Merlin could have lit a fire with his magic in about two seconds," Gwaine said grumpily. He had been the unfortunate one to light the fire today.

"Perhaps you can ask him nicely when we find him," the sleepy voice of Elyan reached them from the other side of the flames.

"He made a good stew," Percival said wistfully, while dropping something into their pot.

Arthur frowned. Everyone was missing Merlin. Hell, he had to admit that _he _was missing Merlin.

He had been thinking over what Gaius had told him. Something was bothering him, he had a feeling that something had been left out.

He knew about the magic, the Dragon, the countless times Merlin had saved his life but there was something Gaius _hadn't_ told him. Something important. something -

"Princess!"

Arthur's head snapped round. He glared at Gwaine's smirking face and said, "What?"

"I knew you would start responding to that name eventually,"

Arthur's glare deepened.

Gwaine's held up his hands in a gesture of defeat, "You were thinking. I saved you,"

Arthur turned his head away from Gwaine but kept his eyes on him, looking a bit worried for his friends sanity. Then he lifted an eyebrow at Percival and asked, "Do you think if we left Gwaine at the bottom of a deep hole, we could lure Merlin in to save him?"

"Not a chance," came Percival's quick answer.

Gwaine scowled at them, "I have every chance of being saved by that Warlock,"

Arthur and Knights all shook their heads in a silent "No,".

Gwaine opened his mouth as if to argue but was drowned out by the sudden screech coming from over the hill.

_"Get them!"_

Arthur lurched to his feet and grabbed his sword, swinging it up just in time - as bandits charged down on them. He clashed swords with one and hauled him backwards - slicing the weapon down and killing the man instantly. The span around and caught another in the stomach, killing another as he tried to come round his side.

Bandits were no good at combat. No training.

Arthur easily defeated more. They came from everywhere. The side - front - back - side - front.

His arms ached before long, his legs dancing underneath him. He jumped back - jumped forward. Stabbed - punched - slashed.

Then the last bandit fell beneath him and he stood, panting heavily. A snap of a twig behind him caught his attention and he whipped the sword round.

There was a sharp intake of breath and a stubbled face.

Arthur back pedaled quickly - his sword grinding to a halt.

The white's of Gwaine's eyes showed stark against his irises. His hands held up slightly. The swords tip whivering just an inch from the skin of his neck.

Arthur's chest heaved up and down. His own eyes wide. Then slowly he dropped the tip of the sword and rested it on the ground.

Gwaine visibly relaxed and smiled at Arthur. "That was close," But his eyes still held that note of terror.

Arthur grunted and clasped a hand of his shoulder. Gwaine clasped his and they nodded to each other. Then they dropped their hands and looked around for the others. Percival was standing just to the side, Leon was watching them and Elyan was looking around for any other sign of attack.

"Do you think," Elyan said, looking back at them, "that this was a harder fight without Merlin?"

Everyone nodded.

Arthur snorted, a burst of laughter escaping his chest.

The Knight's smiled uncertainly. They were surrounded by dead bodies, their stew had been split, the fire was almost out and the King was _laughing_.

Arthur stilled his vibrating chest long enough to say, "I'm going to die without Merlin - literally!"

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, Arthur hasn't lost his mind. :)**

**Okay! Don't hurt me! I have a brilliant excuse for not posting this on Sunday! **

**Eh... I hadn't finished writing it. *sheepish***

**AND! Our internet had to go off on Saturday night. Then it came on for half an hour on Sunday - off again - then one hour. So _couldn't_ finish it! (I don't have word processor - I type them on this site! :/)**

**Internet will be off for another week. I'll be on school computers as much as possible but can't promise anything! Sorry!**

**Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	4. Going back to Camelot

Every couple of seconds there was a light impact of something incredibly cold and wet on his forehead. He ignored it at first, frowning and snuggling into his bedroll, pulling the blanket around him tighter. He moved his head and the sensation continued into his hair.

_It's water,_ he thought only half-awake. Then he noticed the tingling feel on his exposed head, _and it's drizzling. _

He tried to slap the dripping away and turned his head. Only to have water dripping on his forehead again. Clapping a hand on his forehead he sighed in relief. But not a second passed before there was a drop on the back of his hand.

Growling in frustration he rolled all the way round on to his stomach. There was a couple seconds where he tensed his muscles and gritted his teeth before relaxing again.

Then it dripped on the back of his head.

_"Gah!" _he leaped up and shook his head like a dog.

"Arthur? What are you doing?"

Arthur spun around to see Gwaine watching him.

"Why are you up?" Arthur shot back, vaguely taking in the predawn light that was filtering in through the trees above them.

"I'm on watch," Gwaine answered, as if it was incredibly obvious.

Arthur opened his mouth as if to speak but shut it again almost instantly. He _humph-_ed and went to move his bedroll. Ignoring Gwaine as he repositioned it a little ways to the right and climbed back in. Sighing in relief, he closed his eyes again.

"Arthur!"

He sat bolt up right and reached for his sword. His heart pounding in his chest. Adrenaline pumping through his body as he opened sleep filled eyes and looked around for the danger.

"Calm down, mate. We're only waking you up for breakfast," Gwaine cheeky grin smiled his vision.

The other Knight's chuckled - except for Leon who looked on, bemused. Arthur glared at Gwaine's face and swung his sword round. Gwaine jumped back, laughing.

The light that streamed in through the leaves was now post-dawn. The sun was above the horizon and the yellow rays drifted down from a clear sky. The dank grey clouds had moved on.

"If Merlin had to deal with this every morning, I feel sorry for him," Gwaine said loudly.

Arthur grumbled something about "idiotic servants" and "drunkard Knights". He pulled himself to his feet and yanked on his boots.

Breakfast was roasted rabbit. They ate it slowly, without talking. Each absorbed in their own thoughts, Gwaine would glance up now and again - looking at each of their faces and back to his food.

Finally, Arthur sighed and cleared his throat, "We've been searching for two weeks now. I need to return to Camelot, I'm the king I can't stay away for too long,"

The other knights looked at eachother, catching eachother's gaze.

"Just you, sire?" Leon asked.

Arthur nodded, "I think I need to return but the rest of you should continue looking,"

"You can't go by yourself," Elyan protested, "We're a week's ride from Camelot,"

"I'll come back with you," Leon offered.

Arthur smiled gratefully, "Thanks. You rest of you will continue without us?"

"Aye," Gwaine said, "If we find him, I'll tell him that you wanted to be here,"

"I'll keep looking as well," Percival said thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Elyan glanced between the two groups. Then decided, "Yes, I'll keep looking,"

"Good," Arthur got to his feet and went to his horse, "We'd better head out now then,"

* * *

Riding away with Leon from the other knights was torturous. He longed to turn and gallop after them. To forget his duty as King and search for his friend. But he couldn't. The Castle might be under seige and they wouldn't know. He bit back his raging emotions and held his head high.

"We'll take a different route back to Camelot. One we haven't been through yet," Arthur spoke to Leon.

Leon glanced at his Highness sideways and smiled. "Of course, sire,"

Who knows? They might see the man on the way back.

* * *

Merlin felt like he had been walking for years.

What was worrying is that the roads he found himself on were getting familiar.

Hadn't he seen that tree corpse before? What about that rock - the one shaped like Arthur's big head? Or that slope in the road that you can't see over until you get to the top?...

"Oh, it can't be?" Merlin quickened his pace and huffed as he reached the top of the slope. "Yes, it can,"

Camelot shone like a white beacon in the distance.

"SHIT!"

He had managed to head all the way back to the place he was trying to avoid.

"This is not happening! How could I have done _this_?" He waved his arms at the scene in front of him. "Fate is messing with me!"

He turned his back on Camelot and headed back down the road. Now, he will have to go all the way back. All the way to the border and beyond.

"At least I know where I am now," he clicked his fingers and a map sprang out of his pack that was on his back and into his hands. He studied it for a second and placed a finger on Camelot. "There," He trailed the finger along to a border into _who-cares-what-country_ and muttered, "Going there,"

He wasn't paying attention to where his feet were going. So it wasn't much of a surprise when he tripped on a loose rock and stumbled. Catching himself quickly, he dropped the map to use his arms as balance.

"That was close," he steadied himself and looked about for the map. It was a few feet away, carried by the wind. He made his eyes flash gold and the map flew through the air into his hands.

Struck by an idea, he smiled and whispered, "Níedfaru mec oþ sé byge innan færweg,"

The dust cloud blew up and engulfed him. When it cleared he looked up the road he was on and saw the slope in the road in the distance. Laughing in triumphant, he focused on the next point - a bend in the road about two hundred feet in front of him - and whispered the spell again.

When the dust next cleared he was standing on the new point and looking back at where he had just been.

"This will do fine,"

* * *

**AN: I have to apologise for the slowness of these updates! I'm sorry but I'm studying for Higher exams, writing another fic, helping with house work & baby and looking for a job - so fitting it all in is impossible! :(**

**Also, I had no inspiration for this chapter. No idea what I was doing. Took me ages to figure what what I was going to write. Then I sent _ages_ writing the damn thing (Not helped by revision! ¬¬) and... I'm not happy. **

**Think you call it Writer's Block. *nods* Yep. **

**So today, I sat myself in front of my laptop - with a cup of tea - pushed my revision to the side - got my writing brain on - and wrote the rest of it. Forcing myself to come up with anything. **

**Did it work? Please tell me what you think! :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

**Old English spell: Take me to the bend in the road**


	5. Close Call

Dust whipped about him again before clearing. He sighed in boredom and looked about. He was at the next point.

Being by himself was beyond boring. He wished Arthur hadn't reacted like that, maybe he would be sitting in front of a fireplace right now and enjoying a tankard of cider or ale - Arthur with his mead and they could be laughing the whole thing off.

But no, "His Highn-ass decided to call the guards! Banish me! Force me to take this ridiculous trek across country! All because he can't see past his own _nose_!" He shouted the last bit into the forest that surrounded him. The sound of his own voice in the open was better then the silence. "If he could see past it - No! If he had brains - he would be dangerous! 'Born to kill since birth' - my arse!"

Merlin sighed and let his head fall into his hands, "Just admit it, Merlin, you miss him - them!,"

Just then he heard a clatter of hooves and the jingle of harnesses on the road, coming round a bend in the distance. Merlin jumped in fright and hurried into the trees. If they were Camelot soldiers - he didn't want to meet them.

He ran up a slope, in the trees and stopped behind one. Slumping into a crouching position with his back against the trunk and peering out from behind it. The clattering of the horses hooves were louder now. Voices drifting up to him with the breeze. They sounded oddly familiar.

He leaned further out to try to see the approaching riders, shifting his weight so he was on his knees. But snapped back quick when he spotted the tell-tale red of Camelot cloaks.

Merlin screwed his eyes shut and pressed the back of his head against the rough bark of the tree. "Please don't see me. please don't see me, please don't see me," He kept muttering to himself as the horses continued to clatter.

If they did see him, he could easily knock them out and be gone in a matter of seconds. But he rather Arthur didn't know where he was. Merlin wasn't too far away from the border, Arthur would know exactly where he was going and that he hadn't yet left Camelot.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief as they seemed to be continuing past but sucked the breath back as the horses snorted and came to a stop. Right behind him. There was a few thumps and groans as the men jumped off their horses and stretched their legs.

"Shit," Merlin now wished he had gone a bit further up the slope. Hiding behind a damn tree was just stupid! He listened, with his hands over his face, to the men's dis-jointed voices.

"Three days... Camelot... ask Gwen..."

"I hope... needs to be found... kill him,"

Their laughter made Merlin freeze. He definitely knew those voices. Stealing himself, Merlin lowered his hands and leaned back round the tree. Only to see none other than King Prat and Sir Leon themselves.

They were talking about him, he could tell. "Needs to be found," Arthur had said. "Kill him,"

Merlin felt his stomach clench and his eyes dropped to the leaf strewn ground. "No denying it now, Merlin," he said to himself. Then his eyes flicked upwards and he grinned mysteriously.

He watched them as they drunk water and chatted - their voices now carried away from him in the wind. Finally they went back to their horses and climbed up. Merlin grinned evilly and let his eyes blaze a brilliant gold. Arthur's saddle strap would now be loose.

It wouldn't snap. That was too obvious. But a loose buckle would always result in a face in the mud.

Smiling happily, Merlin strode up the last of the slope while Arthur and Leon rode down the road away from him.

He had just reached the top of the slope when he heard a satisfying - "Argh!" - from the direction of the road.

* * *

Arthur and Leon had been heading back towards Camelot for four days now. They hadn't seen Merlin. _Yet, _Arthur told himself. They had a while to go until they reached Camelot, they could always find him in that time. But there was this nagging feeling that told Artur that he would have already left Camelot. He can't still be here, if the man had any brains he would be in the mountains already.

But then again, this was _Merlin._ To say he had brains would be... well. Arthur thought about what Gaius had told him. There was every chance Merlin was the smartest person he had ever met. Just a chance, however. It's not set in stone.

Arthur grunted at his own thoughts and glanced at Leon who was riding slightly behind him. _Merlin would ride beside me sometimes, _Arthur thought but shook it away quick. He was getting as girly as Merlin these days.

They were trotting down a road and coming up to a bend. As they rounded the corner, Arthur scraped his gaze over the forest surrounding them. He thought he saw movement up a slope but passed it off as an animal. It was gone as soon as it was there. _Deer, _he thought.

He turned back to Leon, "Do you want to stop for a minute?"

"Aye, Sire," Leon was frowning into the forest, "Did you see something just then?"

"Yeah," Arthur looked back at the forest, "I think it was just a deer,"

Leon nodded in agreement, then opened his mouth to speak again, "Stop there, Sire?" He pointed to a spot just below where they spotted the movement.

Arthur nodded. They continued to trot for a minute, then pulled the horses to a stop at the point they had agreed. They swung off their horses and let out a groan.

Arthur looked up the slope and scanned it for the elusive deer. Nothing.

He turned away from the trees and took a deerskin of water that was being offered to him from Leon. He nodded his thanks and took a swig.

"How far from Camelot do you think we are now?" Arthur asked, passing the skin back.

"Three days, Sire. We should be in Camelot by super time," He paused before adding, "We can ask Gwen if she heard anything from Merlin then,"

"I hope she as heard something. Merlin wouldn't be one to upset Gwen. He needs to be found before he does anything to harm himself," Arthur's face cracked into a grin, "We wouldn't want his own feet to kill him,"

They laughed at the image. That would be so _Merlin_. But their laughter as stained with the obvious false-hood to it. They were worried about him.

They chatted a bit more about nothing before climbing back on their horses. Arthur thought there was a strange difference to his saddle as he settled into it. But passed it off as his imagination. He kicked the horse into a trot.

They hadn't gone far, when Arthur felt the gut wrenching shock of being suddenly unstable. His saddles slipped around the horse and he was falling.

"ARGH!"

He landed with a thump that sent the breath whooshing out of his body. He was lying face-down in a patch of mud. He groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Sire!" Leon's feet connected with the ground as he jumped off his horse and ran over to Arthur. "Are you alright?"

Arthur grunted an answer - 'No,'. Then pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked at the saddle that was beside him in the mud and saw the buckles weren't damaged.

"They must have jostled loose, Sire," Leon said as he flipped the buckles over and inspected them.

Arthur grunted again. Leon stood in front of him and offered an arm. Taking it, Arthur got back to his feet.

Leon picked up the saddle and threw it back on his horse. The horse hadn't decided to gallop away thankfully. Arthur frowned at the buckles as Leon did them up again.

"You know what, Leon," Arthur started, Leon looked back at him with a question in his eyes, "It's almost like..."

Arthur felt his face drain of colour and he stared at Leon's increasingly worried expression.

"Sire?" Leon stepped towards him, rising his arms slightly - as if to catch him.

Arthur shook his head to clear it and shut his mouth which seemed to have opened at some point. "Merlin,"

Leon looked baffled. "What, sire?"

Arthur thought about it for a second then a slow smile creeped into his face. "No. No, it's not," Laughing lightly, he shrugged the feeling off. "I'm fine, Leon,"

Still chuckling at himself, Arthur got back onto his horse. He waited for Leon before kicking his horse back into a trot.

_That can't have been Merlin messing with his saddle straps_, Arthur thought, _he would have shown himself if he heard us talking about him like that. He would know we weren't mad at him._

* * *

**AN: Infuriating, isn't he? :)**

**I had got to the first break when I clicked save... and it didn't save! It didn't! D: I lost most of the first half because it didn't save! As a result: It isn't the way I want it! Grrr... stupid internet. Stupid Microsoft. Stupid thing that won't let me have word processor! Because I don't have word processor - I can't save with confidence AND I've reached the limit for documents on this site. I have to start deleting stuff. D: Nooooo...**

**Anyway! What do you think? Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **


	6. New Home

**AN: Hey! Remember me? :D... o.o No? Oh, damn. **

**So sorry that these updates are late! I haven't been really good with them, huh? Well, I finally think I'm getting over the writer's block with this!**

**Point is - I plan to hurry up with updates! I'm coming to the end of another one of my fic's (Fem!Merlin one), so that should free my writing time up for this. And I have no life to speak of - so, you're happy. :) **

**Please review!**

* * *

**"**If I had the sense I would turn around now and burn Camelot to the ground**,"**

Merlin stared down into the gorge and frowned in annoyance. He had had nothing but trouble ever since setting out from Camelot. He got lost when he tried using his transport spell, he took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up near Camelot again - then there was the time he was almost caught by His Highn-ass.

Now - now it was worse - now he had to find a living out of a forest where the only water supply was at the bottom of this gorge.

No problem, you would think, since he had magic and all. An easy spell and he would all the water he wanted. In fact that was not a problem.

The problem was the "finding a living out of a forest" bit.

"I am completely alone," Merlin spoke slowly.

All around him the forest was dense with vegetation, trees and plants crushing together, creating a wilderness that pressed in on him.

The water below gushed and crashed. The noise thundering towards him and vibrating the very air. A mist flew up from the rapids, to land on the sheer cliff faces and drip back down to the torrent below.

Everything was full of life and magic. An energy pulsed through the entire forest.

He knew that this was the place he was going to call home.  
Just not by the river.

But somewhere up high, where he would be isolated. Completely and utterly - alone. Merlin bit his lip and again amused the idea of burning Camelot to the ground.

Of course, he would evacuate the people first, then burn it. He wouldn't kill anyone. And he would let them take their belongings, he supposed.

No, instead, he'll just burn the castle. That'll be easier.

"Forget what they say about not being able to burn stone," he muttered.  
He had been walking for weeks. Well, 'walking' was not the best word. More like 'hopping'.

"Yeah, hopping," Merlin decided. "got to the border and then went all the way and out of the map," he was further north then he had ever been. Ealdor and Camelot were far behind him.

The rolling hills and valleys continued. Never ending green and blue stretched in front of him. And he hopped it. Reaching the top of one hill and descending down into another valley.

The further north he went the higher the hills became. Until he was climbing mountains and breathing in that sharp cold air. Finally he had come to this forest, after weeks of walking - hopping.

Merlin gazed around the gorge and then down the river. He would have to get further down if he was going to find anywhere to camp.

He set off along the gorge downriver, hiking his pack up to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. He stepped carefully over roots and bushes. Once he slipped on the damn grass - just managing to grab a tree branch before he hit the ground.

"You're a clumsy fool, Merlin," he muttered to himself. He hardly noticed that he spoke aloud anymore, any voice was welcome, even if it was just his own.

As he walked, the gorge widened and then became shallower. The noise of the water calmed and the mist disappeared. The trees retreated from the rivers edge, just enough for him to walk properly. He quickened his step and raked his eyes over the trees around him.

Everything was green and beautiful. Merlin smiled.

"Yes, this is my home,"

* * *

Screams ripped through the air. The wail of a child. The roar of a battle cry. The yell of the wounded. Anguish and pain vibrated through the stone slabs under their boots.

The knights froze - shocked - as they pasted through the gates of a deserted Camelot.

The screams echoed.


End file.
